


ride the beat

by moonlightmonsta



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot, Short Story, buffy daydreams, buffy is a hot mess too but, buffy is helpless, faith is a hot mess here, fuffy in a bar, hot faith, inspired from that movie when eliza rode a bull, you will need holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmonsta/pseuds/moonlightmonsta
Summary: another one-shot about Buffy daydreaming about Faith. or the one when they go to a bar and Buffy loses her straightness.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	ride the beat

**Author's Note:**

> so here i am with another one shot hehehe. I'm really obsessed with Buffy right now and I have no idea where my head was all these years but I'm glad I'm a part of this fandom. anyways, i hope there aren't major mistakes or misspellings. hope you like it.

_& -&-&_

“No one really tells me, but something about you tells me:: how I crave everything, how I gravitate with you, how the wind gathers your lonesome perfume, how you become a secret of the flowers, how you struck me with your Boleyn eyes. Where are you when I do not exist? And where have you been all this day long? What becomes of the apple when it falls on your lips? What did you do when the birds have found you? “

 _\- No one really tells me_ by Chuck Akot [tumblr]

_& -&-&_

Buffy doesn’t usually have these helpless periods, when you stargazing at a random person and your mind just goes places. You start daydreaming and fantasies about something with them, usually what your mind or body is craving really bad in this particular moment. Like how their hair smells, or how soft their skin feels, or how warm their eyes are. Their aura or the vibe they give you, the chemistry you can feel when your eyes meet. The proximity when they invade your personal space that sends your heartbeat to the clouds.

Buffy doesn’t usually have found herself in this kind of situation. She knew that she signed her death wish when she agreed to come with Faith to “check out this new place, it looks like fuun! C’mon B, you are my only hope!” like Faith has said a few hours earlier that day. Sounding more like princess Leia from Star Wars than anything else. And as the kind soul she is, she agreed. Like she wouldn’t, it’s Faith we’re talking about here.

In the beginning, it was actually quite nice. They checked the bar and went for a few rounds of tequila shots and that was that. They danced a little and it was actually nice for once. There weren’t many people yet and it was kind of pretty good. Unlike Bronze where you suffocate in the sea of sweaty bodies and wiggling human beings. Actually Buffy enjoyed it a lot, yeah.

Until..

“Come on B, I wanna show these idiots how it’s done!” have said Faith already pulling the blond-haired girl by her wrist to the mechanical bull that was standing in an open space next to the dance floor.

The mechanical bull has had its victims for the past two hours and most of the people, more like all the men, suffered a short euphoria on it before the great fall. No one standing on it more then a few seconds and Buffy knew how bad Faith wanted to prove herself in front of everyone. I mean, can you blame her though?

Faith dropped Buffy hand and walked into the ring, surrounded by soft floor for safety. If you weren’t careful you could take quite the fall.

Buffy stood alongside the few people that had come to watch the show Faith was gonna put for them. And _oh boy_ what a show.

As she sat on the entertainment piece of metal, one hand on the handle the other in the air balancing her body. Her legs on either side of the back, black jeans hugging quite well her thighs. And her reddish tank top (more like she put on some red cloth around her torso) that was just enough tight to show her curves. Dark hair falling free and wavy and probably as much soft as it looked. Buffy could close her eyes and imagine how would it feel to run her hand through it. 

It was a sin just looking at Faith.

Suddenly the bull started moving in different directions and it was the most beautiful and sinful thing that Buffy has ever witness. Her mouth suddenly going dry as she looks at her friend. Faith’s concentrate face was kind of sending chills down Buffy’s spine and she couldn’t understand why. Or why did her eyes were roaming freely her brown-eyed friend’s neck down to her cleavage. Or why did she stared at Faith’s thighs as they tighten around the body of the mechanical bull.

Gosh. Buffy could feel the red creeping around her neck and her cheeks. Her palms went all sweaty and her knees suddenly go weak as she’s watching everything in slow motion. Her heart beating strong against her ribs and she had a hard time breathing. The short girl feels the sudden need to have a drink.

Buffy makes her way to the bar again and orders a glass of strong alcoholic liquid she didn’t bother to hear the name, but the bartender was telling her how good it was. It actually tasted like shit, but she drank it in one beat, feeling the burning going down her throat and then lower.

Buffy doesn’t usually have these helpless periods, but as she takes a last glance at how good Faith was riding the bull, her mind just broke as her heart ripped out of her chest. It was intense feeling she hasn’t been feeling in a while, but as the first push of it came her brain just gave in. There was no escaping it.

_Buffy was sitting on the barstool looking at practically nothing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little of the sudden contact, but quickly covered it, looking at the hands owner._

_“You okay, B?” asked Faith a little out of breath, probably from the riding. Buffy cringed at the thought and shook her head. As she was about to answer the green-eyed girl really_ really _looked at Faith. Her body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, her hair was sticking a little to her forehead from the liquid and_ holy fuck _it was so hot._

_“I-I uh..” Buffy tried to answer forgetting how to even exist right now. Her mind gone blank again. Holy shit._

_A small smirk played on Faith’s lips and something light up in her eyes, apparently caught Buffy checking her out. She licked her lips and smiled, leaning on the bar. Apparently personal space was something the dark-haired girl didn’t know about._

_“Did you enjoyed the show?” asked Faith, that mischievous smirk growing only bigger on her plump, glossy lips that Buffy would really like to kiss right now._

_Wait what?_

_“Yeah, you really showed them,” replied Buffy cheerfully, shaking her fists in front of her. She cringed at herself. How could she be such an awkward person? She was making a fool of herself, Faith didn’t seem to care though. She only slide further into Buffy’s personal space. Holy Jesus fucking Christ._

_Suddenly the whole world around them just shut down. The music has gone mute and the people around just disappeared. It was just them and the proximity between them._

_“I did, didn’t I?” said Faith, her voice breaking the silence and her body coming in front of Buffy’s, trapping her between the bar and the taller girl’s body._

_Faiths hand brushed a strand of blond hair off of Buffy’s face in the most gentle way. Her fingertips barely touching her skin. It sent chills down her spine yet again. The dark-haired girl hands then dropped to Buffy’s thighs and paired them a little. Faith slid her body between the other girl’s legs. Her body brushed against Buffy’s as she bends a little more closer to her ear._

_“You look amazing in this dress,” the dark-haired girl has whispered, her lips touching slightly Buffy’s ear bone. And god all she could feel is Faith’s soft breath on her skin and the way her jeans rubbed against the insides of her bare_ _thighs. Buffy’s sundress suddenly way up her legs as Faith's hands slowly make their way up._

_Buffy gripped the sides of the bar stool as she felt Faith’s lips on her neck, barely touching the skin there. Her eyes shut close tight as her hips jerked into the dark girl’s body. A long sight came out from her lips as the air of her lungs was sucked out of them. And when she breathed_ _,_ _her nose gathered the sweet smell of Faith’s perfume that somehow was still all over her skin._

_When a long wet tongue slide on her neck Buffy finally lost it. Her body was on fire, like literally. The back of her neck red with embarrassment and want. Her heart leaping out of her rib cage and her head felt a little dizzy. Just a lil bit. Maybe from the alcohol. Her hand rested on the lower back of Faith’s body, pulling her closer. The oh so familiar burning blooming low in her stomach as every muscle of her body was screaming to move. To do something._

_Suddenly she pushes Faith a little back only to put her hand on the back of the girl’s neck and bring her in a not so slow, gentle kiss. Her lips brushing roughly against Faith’s in a hungry kiss. The dark-haired girl’s hands rest on Buffy’s hips pulling their body closer with every kiss. Buffy’s head turns to another angle as their tongues meet in another wet kiss. Soft lips and teeth, wet tongues, and hungry bites._

_Buffy didn’t notice when her hips spread wide or when she started grinding on the stool or Faith’s front. And holy crap her core ached for some kind of release. She did notice when Faith’s fingers touched her_ there _. ‘Cause suddenly the oxygen left her lungs and she broke the long kiss they were having. She could feel the other girl’s lipstick sticking around her mouth. And when she looked at Faith the dark color of her lipstick was smudged like she has gone completely lost in lust. Her hair messy from the heavy make-out session they had. And holy. Buffy realized she was probably going to hell because of this, but it would be totally worth it._

 _Faith's fingers started to move over_ there _and suddenly Buffy had a hard time breathing. Or living._

_“Faith..” moaned Buffy as Faith moved her fingers over the wet cloth between Buffy’s thighs. The blond-haired girl eyes met Faith’s animal stare and she was ready to give in._

_But.._

“Hell yeah! B, did you saw that?!” said Faith brushing past Buffy’s longing stare on the bar plot. “I show ‘em assholes who’s the boss!” laughed Faith as her body moved from the adrenaline. The dark-haired girl was breathless, panting from the experience.

Buffy froze for a moment, cringing as she remembered what _she_ just experienced. Holy fuck. Did that just happen?

As she looked at Faith the dark-haired girl was looking at her in concern.

“You okay, B?” sighed Faith and drank the glass of water the barman just gave her, congratulating her on the show she just put. I mean who could make a record of surviving the bull ride for almost a minute? She really showed them men how females do it.

“Uh… I guess. Something weird just happened,” answered Buffy as she looked at that point on the bar plot again. Faith hummed as she finished drinking the water and moved at the other side of the green-eyed girl.

“Let’s go home and you can tell me all about it, ye?” asked Faith as she grabbed her jacket and waited for the blond-haired girl.

“Definitely not.”

_& -&-&_


End file.
